


Kenma & Kyoutani & Yahaba

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	Kenma & Kyoutani & Yahaba

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after "Kenma & Kyoutani" - be sure to have read it, for understanding purposes!
> 
> Also... Heyyyy! I'm back on this series after more than a year of hiatus! I'll try to update regularly!

Three months had gone by since Mating Night already. Kyoutani and Kenma had developed some kind of caring bond, getting together when their biological cycles urged them too, and generally remaining apart most of the time. Kenma was quiet and calm for an Alpha, and maybe not as assertive as the others. On the other side, Kyoutani was aggressive – though far from violent – for an Omega, and he didn’t shy away from confrontations with Alphas. They had this weird “generally there for each other” thing going on, but all older mated couples knew this couldn’t last long. If they didn’t somehow create some kind of loving bond, their relationship would fall apart. It felt like their relationship lacked something – some kind of spark. They never fought, never bickered. Always managed to find an agreement. They were far from imagining how strong they could burn, if only they had a spark.

“So you are telling me you came from Nekoma because you never found a mate there on Mating Night, and you think you could find one here?” Ukai said.  
“Actually, I already have found one I want to mate with”, the Alpha replied.  
“All our Omegas are already mated, and happily so”, retorted Takeda.  
“This one _reeked_ of repressed desire”, the Alpha countered. “Let me talk to this mated pair. I’m sure we could find something.”  
“Alright”, Ukai sighed. “Go on. But don’t complain if you get beaten up.”

Yahaba was about to knock at the door when he smelled the strange scent. Something different and… arousing? This was not the Omega’s smell, but whoever it was they were desperate for sex. Not like it was his problem… right? He knocked lightly and heard a muffled sound inside. Soon, the door opened and a pudding boy appeared, staring at him with glowing eyes.

“Yes? What is it?”  
“Hi! I’m- _Wait a minute you’re an Alpha?”_ Yahaba couldn’t help but cry out in surprise.

He had met small, cute Omegas before, but none had this scent. Like it was halfway between Omega and Alpha. The pudding boy huffed and brushed away his bangs.

“Yes. What do you want?”  
“Could I- Uh- Could I talk with you a minute please?”  
“Talk?” the Alpha repeated suspiciously, glancing down and lightly sniffing the air. “Are you sure you just want to talk? And who are you anyway?”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m Yahaba. Yahaba Shigeru. I’m an Alpha from Nekoma.”  
“Well, come in”, the other Alpha said. “I’m Kenma. Kozume Kenma.”

Yahaba followed him inside. Everything in the house was made to be comfortable. He followed Kenma’s gesture and sat down on the couch and the little Alpha wrinkled his nose.

“Kenma what the hell is this scent I can’t-” a voice yelled from farther inside the house, and the Omega Yahaba had seen appeared. “Why didn’t you tell me we had a guest?”

His gaze seemed to say something completely different – _what is a horny foreign Alpha doing in our living-room?_

“Yahaba just arrived”, Kenma answered, and maybe he didn’t sound _as_ bored, eyeing his mate curiously. “He said he wanted to talk to me.”  
“ _Talk_ , my ass”, Kyoutani laughed harshly. “If this one wants just to _talk_ , I am the Pope!”

Someone else would have scolded Kyoutani for his rudeness – but Kenma didn’t react, as if he wasn’t really concerned. Things were getting increasingly interesting, Yahaba realized.

“Actually, I’d like to talk to the two of you”, he offered, palms open in a peaceful gesture.  
“I’m out of here”, Kyoutani said, grabbing his jacket.  
“ _Kyoutani_ ”, Yahaba called, putting all his Alpha appeal in his voice.

The Omega slowly turned, pupils blown wide and staring at him. Kenma had reacted too – but not like any other Alpha would have, by growling or simply attacking Yahaba, no. Instead, he had whimpered and bent his head. Yahaba’s mouth fell open.

“Okay. I don’t understand what’s happening but we will all calmly sit down on the couch and talk, alright?”

Kenma nodded and padded to the couch, seating next to him. Kyoutani tried to resist, but finally gave up and threw his jacket on the nearby table before walking to the couch and crouching down on it, as if he was ready to pounce on Yahaba. The Alpha waited until the both of them had regained their senses, looking a bit shocked by their reactions.

“Alright so my initial proposition doesn’t work but- _Hell you two are so sexually frustrated my skin tingles_ ”, he growled, fingernails almost digging into his own flesh.  
“I’m not”, Kenma replied, lying blatantly.

Kyoutani, on the other hand, remained silent. Kenma stared at him for a moment, before his lips stretched into a small sad smile.

“I get it. I don’t satisfy you in bed”, he said. “Well you have my authorization to find yourself an Alpha that can fulfil your needs.”

Yahaba frowned in disbelief. No Alpha would have given up on their Omega so readily. And Kenma definitely reeked of repressed desire.

“How can you say that?!” he blurted out. “Do you really want another Alpha to take your Omega?”

It had been his initial plan, but now, seeing how distressed the couple was, he felt bad about it. Growling, he launched himself forward and grabbed Kyoutani, pulling the surprised Omega into a searing kiss.

“Of course not!” Kenma yelled, and he was crying now and Yahaba felt awful. “But I’ve got no right to take his happiness away from him!”

His scent was growing steadily stronger, and Yahaba did his best to steady his breath in the house filled to the brim with pheromones. That was not what he had planned, but…

“Kenma”, he called, “Kenma please, come here”, he said, outstretching a hand.

Kenma hesitantly stepped forward until he reached Yahaba and Kyoutani, who still looked stunned. Yahaba grabbed his thin arm and yanked him forward, the small Alpha tumbling into his lap. Yahaba cradled his head and gently kissed his lips, deepening the kiss when Kenma didn’t pull away. When he finally did, Kenma’s eyes were blown with desire, and Kyoutani was looking at them with a shocked and hungry expression. So that was what it was.

“You smell good together”, the Omega whispered, confused.

Kenma was staring straight at Yahaba, and it was obvious his mind was milling wildly. His lips lightly stretched into a smile.

“I get it”, he rasped, and Yahaba almost shocked on how _horny_ he smelled. “We’re meant to be together, the three of us. Not just Kentarou and me.”  
“It would seem so”, Yahaba whispered back, extending a hand to rub at Kyoutani’s head – the Omega started to purr. “I’m supposed to be your mate.” He looked at Kenma, and slowly pulled him down until his back was resting on the couch. “How are two Alphas supposed to mate?”  
“Take me”, Kenma breathed. “Take me before I lose my mind.”

Yahaba gulped as Kyoutani made a strange noise akin to a moan next to him. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he came down from Nekoma, but it was… good. Kyoutani moved aside to sit beside Kenma’s head, pulling him half into his lap and threading his fingers through his hair. He easily pulled down Kenma’s loose sweatpants, along with his threadbare underwear, only to find a curious dampness between his thighs. Alphas weren’t supposed to get wet – that was a purely Omega thing – and yet here they were. But Kenma didn’t smell _just_ like and Alpha. Maybe he was something else. Maybe he was something _more_. Yahaba’s finger easily found his hole, dripping wet already, and pushed in. The small Alpha keened, throwing his head back into Kyoutani’s lap, and Yahaba knew his control would soon snap.

He made a quick work of stretching him, not realizing he was letting out a low growl that made the Omega purr and the Alpha twitch under him. He didn’t bother to take off his clothes, lowering his jeans mid-thighs to guide his length out and into the small Alpha. Kenma keened, ankles locking on the small of his back, and Yahaba cussed. Kyoutani had started to shift, uncomfortable, and finally he put a cushion under Kenma’s head instead of his thighs. Without looking at any of the Alphas, his face red, he pulled off his bottom clothes, the heavy scent of desire spurring the two Alphas on. As Yahaba started to give forceful thrusts into Kenma, making him slide over the seating, Kyoutani reached between his own legs and pushed two fingers in without hesitation. The air was heavy with all the different pheromones, and none of them was able to think straight anymore. Kenma’s hands flew overs his head to grip the pillow his head was leaning on, his back arching into Yahaba from the movement. His voice rose steadily into high-pitched cries that shouldn’t have belonged to an Alpha, until Yahaba brushed his hand against his forming knot and he lost it. Yahaba bent down and savagely bit his throat, on the other side from Kyoutani’s marking, and Kenma yelped but took the opportunity to bite him back.

Kenma was breathing hard and he pushed Yahaba away, wincing.

“Pull out, pull out! You can’t knot me, not until you’ve marked Kentarou!”

It took all the self-control Yahaba had to pull out, over-sensitive and really wanting to come. He could feel the sweat rolling on his skin as he rose up. In a matter of seconds, however, the Omega was slamming him into the backrest of the couch, kneeling over him with his lips parted on a growl and a savage air in his eyes. Kyoutani was way too warm, his muscles shifting as he maintained the Alpha down.

“Do you have what you came for?” he asked, his voice low, staring into Yahaba’s eyes.  
“Not yet”, the Alpha growled, grabbing his hips and pulling him down, his own hips slamming up.

Kyoutani flinched and moaned loudly at the rough handling, his pupils blown with pleasure at the feeling of the Alpha taking him. A sly grin stretched Yahaba’s lips, his hands guiding the larger Omega up and down as he started to move, frantic. With how sensitive he already was and how warm Kyoutani was, his knot caught within seconds, locking them together. Kyoutani twitched, his mouth open on a voiceless scream, and Yahaba bit down once more, marking the Omega. It took a few seconds before Kyoutani was able to reciprocate.

Slowly, Yahaba and Kyoutani slid aside to lay on the couch, wrapping Kenma in their embrace.

“What the fuck”, Kyoutani finally mumbled against Kenma’s skin.

Against him, Kenma felt relaxed, really relaxed from the first time since Mating Night. Yahaba’s hand rubbed his arm and his back gently, more than any Alpha should have been with another Alpha.

“I guess it means he’s staying”, Kenma replied.

Yahaba chuckled, nuzzling his nape.

“Yes”, he breathed. “I’m staying. I’m one of Karasuno’s Alphas, now.”  
“I can’t wait to see their faces at the next village meeting when we’ll have to explain who you are.”

Kyoutani’s lips twitched. Two Alphas. Not what he expected. But maybe, not so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nine requested pairings to go, which are:
> 
> Shirabu/Goshiki  
> Reon/Kawanishi  
> Tendou/Semi  
> Komori/Sakusa  
> Komi/Sarukui  
> Kogane/Sakunami  
> Ukai/Takeda  
> Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora  
> Kinoshita/Narita (any dynamics)
> 
> Since the people who requested these had to wait for a really long time, I'll be writing those in priority before getting to the "Two Years Later" part, where we will meet again all the couples, two years after Mating Night!  
> I hope my long absence didn't drive you away, and as always I hope you liked this.


End file.
